particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Conservative Party (Lourenne)
Maya Blue | Position = Right Wing | Seats1 Title = National Assembly of Lourenne | Seats1 = Total Parti Conservateur Libertaire Front Louives Parti Liberté des Orinco | Seats2 Title = Arrondissementships | Seats2 = | Website = partilibertaire.org.lr | politics = Politics of Lourenne | political parties = Political Parties of Lourenne | elections = Elections in Lourenne | }} The Libertarian Conservative Party, more commonly known by its Canrillaişe name Le Parti Conservateur Libertaire, or simply PCL, was a right wing, pro-market political party located in the Republic of Lourenne, since its foundation in 4191. The party was originally named Le Parti Libertaire, but following its election victory in 4195, it changed its name to better match its political philosophy. In 4219, the party merged with the smaller parties Front Louives and Parti Liberté des Orinco, but retained its name. After a bad election result in 4232, namely as a result of bad leadership, the party dissolved. History 4192-4195 Le Parti Conservateur Libertaire (then known as the Parti Libertaire) competed in the October 4192 election, where it saw an embarrassing defeat at the hands of the International Humanitarian Party (more commonly known as the IHP). Despite the Director of the Party, Francis Madeleine being quoted before the election as, "extremely confident of a positive outcome," Parti Libertaire won just 16.75% of the vote, and were given just shy of 20% of the seats within the National Assembly (48 seats of 250). Following the election defeat, some in the party advocated for the immediate resignation of Madeleine in favour of a joint leadership between Chauveau and Lambert, however both men denied this would occur. Chauveau gave an interview following the election defeat, saying: "We are naturally disappointed by the outcome of this election, however this by no means leads us to believe that we are in a position where a change of leadership is required. We are already discussing with the IHP whether a coalition is at all possible, and whilst I cannot comment on specific details, believe that a deal will likely be reached quickly." Despite the humiliating defeat, the party still managed to win a majority in the Arrondissement (region) of Carolleux with roughly 60% of the vote. It also managed to win 35% of the vote in the region of Louives.However across the other three Arrondissements of Outannais, Jôviant, and Luçande, in only managed to pick up 62,542 votes. Following the election, the party entered into a coalition with the IHP originally taking over the ministries of Foreign Affairs, Finance, Defence, Health and Social Services, and Trade and Industry. Soon after, however, following a revised proposal, the party lost the ministry of Defence, whilst gaining the ministries of Justice, Infrastructure and Transport, and Food and Agriculture. The party submitted several new bills, all of which were supported by the IHP during its time in coalition, most notably the large spending cuts to the government budget, the introduction of free trade for Lourenne, and the Justice Reform Bill, which overhauls the current legislation on justice. By 4194, the IHP slowly grew less and less involved in the running of the country, and Le Parti Libertaire were effectively the government, though they still couldn't pass through any legislation requiring an alteration in the constitution. In the run up to the October 4195 election, the IHP disappeared from politics, and left Le Parti Libertaire as the only party within the National Assembly, and placing it as the only party contesting in the October 4195 elections. 4195-4199 Being the only party involved in the election of 4195, Le Parti Libertaire successfully took all 350 seats in the Assembly, as well as all 5 Arrondissements. This was the first election within Lourenne to have 350 seats on offer. Following the election, the party changed its name, becoming Le Parti Conservateur Libertaire. Madeleine himself was disappointed at the change, however 102,443 votes were cast in favour of the name change in a party vote, compared to the 57,557 votes against. Le Parti Conservateur Libertaire served as the only party in the National Assembly, however with the emergence of the Alliance Progressive, it was still held to account on many issues. During this time, the party achieved one of its main pledges and cut all funding of abortion from the government. Following a return to politics by the Parti Démocratique National Lourennais, and the emergence of the Alliance Verte and Alliance Progressive (now known as the Progressive Radicale) meant that in 4196 the Lourennian political landscape had four parties for the first time since 4186. Consequently the PCL suggested a call for early elections. A very loose coalition was formed by the the PCL, alongside the AVL are AR. The reason was stated to provide a stable government with a large majority (the PCL only had a majority of 10) and create a functional and able opposition (at the time the PDNL with 96 seats). This coalition did not particularly achieve much due to the conflict in ideology between most notably the AVL and PCL. Whilst both advocated for freedom of choice, and a free market, both accused the other of not fulfilling these beliefs. The biggest clash these to parties made was on the issue of Abortion. The AVL argued that the PCL were not granting body sovereignty for the mothers, whilst the PCL argued the AVL did not grant body sovereignty to the children. A compromise was reached, allowing abortion within the first six weeks of pregnancy, but enforcing harsh sentences, should anyone breach the law. Early in the coalition, the AVL and PCL agreed to hold an election in December 4199, in order to enter a new century with a new government. 4199-4202 Whilst the PCL was once again the largest party, the three other parties formed a progressive alliance to form a government, leaving the PCL - the only right wing party within Lourenne - to act as the opposition. Francis Madeleine was voted out of the role of Le Directeur, after losing in the second round to PDNL candidate, Jaques Bourgeois. Despite a strong win in the first round, the PDNL were able to turn in around to claim the presidency. Following the defeat, Francis Madeleine stepped down as the Director of the party. Elections are currently being arranged, with William Chauveau launching a bid, with the support of Mathieu Lambert. Mélanie Desjardins ruled herself out, but did not endorsed a candidate. Conservative, Arsène Gachet announced he was running, as with Party members, Quetzalcoatl Tzamá and Pierre Johannes. Chauveau won by a clear margin to second place Tzamá, who impressed so much through the vote that Chauveau offered to him a seat within the Assembly and the opportunity to become the Third Officer of the PCL. 4202-4210: Dovanic Union Years The PCL lost five seats in the December 4202 however following more drastic losses by the PDNL and the AR, the PCL regarded the election as a success. It was, however, the first time that, should the PDNL and AR vote together on an issue, they would outvote the PCL without the need for the AVL. The PCL formed a coalition with the PDNL. Together they began to embark in creating the Dovanic Union, a concept that would see the cooperation between all Dovanic nations. In order to remain in power so to complete this project, the PCL suggested that early elections should be called. The PCL was very successful in the July 4204 elections, gaining a large 22 seats. In accordance with the pledge to continue work with the PDNL on the DU, the PCL entered a coalition with them and the AVL who were also working on the project. As the next election loomed, the AVL surprised everyone by handing in a motion of no confidence, based upon ideological clashes with the other two parties - though this is expected to have been aimed at the PCL. The PDNL and PCL for the third time entered into a coalition together. During the final modifications between of the Dovanic Union, the Parti Réformiste rejoined the political stage, as well as the Lourenne Ligue Patriotique. The Alliance Radicale left Lourennian politics, resulting in calls from the PR and the newly named LSP (formerly the AVL) to hold new elections. These calls were resisted by the Government on grounds that they had not finished resolving the Dovanic Union. By January, following discussions with Sekowo, the PCL and PDNL agreed to hold elections. 4210- July 4213 During this time, the PDNL decided to create a minority government with the LSP. This was done with the agreement with the PCL, who asked for one place at the Cabinet to simply observe what was happening. This was to prevent the PR from growing in power. After the January 4213 elections, the PR managed to win the Head of State position, however, the majority of seats was made up by the PDNL and the PCL, who were not prepared to enter a cabinet that was chaired by Rosaline Matthieu. Consequently, after six months of negotiations, no deal was reached, and the voters were forced to go to the polls again. During this time, the Républicains McGovern (Stillmanists) returned to the political scheme, as a far left party. July 4213-4219 In the July 4213 elections, the LSP and the PCL both backed the PDNL's candidate, Jack Bourgeois in order to overcome the PR candidate. This was successful and Bourgeois claimed nearly two thirds of the vote in the second round. The PCL remained the strongest party and were boosted by significant losses by its nearest rivals due to the emergence of the Républicains. During this time, Bourgeois announced he would no longer be running for President of Lourenne, and Chauveau resigned as the Director of the PCL. A leadership election was announced and First Officer Mathieu Lambert was successful, narrowly defeating Estelle Madeleine in a vote given to the membership. This ministry also saw the introduction of the Front Libérale et Capitaliste (FLC), and the Parti d'Aube Dorée, as well as the disappearance of the LSP. The 4216 election saw the PCL lose their dominance in Lourennian politics after twenty-one years of being the largest party. This created political instability, and it took several months to form a cabinet, which even then was formed as an alternative to having to return to the polls. 4219-Present The PCL regained their status as the largest party, after the dismal 4216 elections, by getting an increase of 31 seats during the 4219 elections. However, this only started a period of mass political instability, as the PCL tried to get greater cabinet representation due to their increase in seats. A lack of activity from other parties saw the PCL resign from their cabinet posts, and a failure to agree to a new cabinet left Lourenne on the brink. The 4222 elections only complicated matters further when PCL candidate, Estelle Madeleine won the Presidency, giving the PCL total power over the cabinet negotiations - what with the President chairing the cabinet. Just six months after, the PDNL called for new elections which again saw the PCL hold the 96 seats it had in the previous two elections. This time however, the PCL, FLC and PR quickly reached an agreement, and Lourenne's first officially centre-right coalition was formed since the new democratic age in 4190. Since then, this coalition has been the most successful, passing through much economic reform and expanding the free market. In 4225, the PCL managed to increase their share of the seats by two, as well as claiming the Presidency. Whilst it initially seemed that Lourenne's cabinet would remain unaltered, a leadership election by the PR that resulted in the Left gaining power of the party forced Madeleine to accept a left-wing government. Throughout this government, the PCL has been extremely critical, pointing out many of its fallacies. In particular, Mathieu Lambert's son, Edmond Lambert was given a baptism of fire as he presented a bill for the first time as he sparred with the Stillmanists. Electoral History ' Politics '''Ideology The party adopts the ideology of libertarian-conservatism. Whilst Madeleine himself practiced his own philosophy of libertarianism, known as Madeleinism, the majority of the party support a more conservative approach socially. This means that whilst the party advocates for the complete deregulation of the economy, and as minimalistic government intervention as possible, it believes that the government also has a duty to retain a level of morality within the nation. After Mathieu Lambert was elected the third Director of the PCL, he maneuvered the party towards the right. He also took the party down a more nationalistic approach, saying that his party, "was the only party that fights for Canrillaişe and Orinco people." Despite this, Lambert remains relatively permissive on most social issues, believing it to be an individual's choice, and has even suggested a policy u-turn regarding euthanasia. He is, however, a strong advocate of the Abortion Status Bill, which he has vowed to reintroduce. The party is led by the Director, with the assistance of his three "Officers". The Director will appoint these Officers, as well as all the candidates for cabinet positions. Usually, the Director runs for the role of President, however Lambert has decided to instead, continue running for the Minister of Finance, and place Estelle Madeleine, his Second Officer, as the Presidential Candidate for the PCL. The rest of the party is formed by the members who get the opportunity to vote during the Director elections. These elections can only be triggered through the resignation of the current director. People Francis Madeleine ''Main Article about Francis Madeleine'' Francis Madeleine is the founder of Le Parti Libertaire and a well known economist, being highly regarded amongst conservatives for his willingness to speak out against the Socialist government. Despite this, Madeleine says he identifies as a Libertarian as to a conservative, in contrast to many within his party. Madeleine was born into poverty in Outannais, in 4138 and is the youngest of three brothers and two sisters, whilst the country was under a socialist government. Despite this, Madeleine excelled through school, and was granted a scholarship at the university in Tiffanie for Economics. It is here that Madeleine developed his right-wing pro-market stance, by observing the quality of life that was enjoyed by many nations, Madeleine found it hard to understand how people could stand for a government that restricted the amount of money an individual's ability to choose and to free. At the age of 23, after having completed university he went on to become an economist for an outspoken centre-right think tank, where many of his colleagues were impressed by his fearlessness at denouncing socialism. Here he worked for 27 years, until l'Université Tiffanie approached him about becoming a professor of Economics in 4188, following the diminishing of the Socialist Party in Lourenne. Madeleine however rejected the offer. In 4190, Madeleine resigned from his post, disillusioned at the direction that his life was taking. Realising that his passion was politics, he decided to form a new right-wing party - Le Parti Libertaire. He ran for the position of Le Domaine in the 4192 and 4195 elections, becoming the Head of State in the 4195 election. He is now known as Le Directeur, with the party changing the name of the Head of State to match the name of Madeleine's position in the party. He retained the role of Le Directeur following the 4197 elections. Despite other parties calling for the alteration of the title Le Directeur, the PCL held firm and rejected these proposals. Following the loss of his presidency in December 4199, despite the party holding the most seats, Madeleine said that he would retire from politics, aged 61. He remains a member of the Parti Conservateur Libertaire, and voted for William Chauveau to replace him. William Chauveau William Chauveau is the second Director of the PCL, replacing Madeleine following his resignation. He was born into a wealthy family in Louives, and earned a degree in Law at the age of 21. Chaveau too was a prominent right-wing activist, and he and Madeleine met at a conference in 4182. Here, alongside Chaveau's long-time friend Mathieu Lambert (who was already acquainted with Madeleine), they first discussed the possibility of creating a party to fight for economic freedom and non-government intervention. William was invited to be First Officer when Madeleine created the party in 4191, a role which he accepted immediately. He was one of the driving forces in the first Parliament that the PCL attended. Whilst perhaps not as strong as Lambert at debating, his ability to lead helps make him a strong politician that encourages people to vote for him. Following the resignation of Madeleine, Chauveau put his name forward to become the new Director of the PCL. As overwhelming favourite, he stormed to victory and began his reign as the leader of the party. During his time as leader, Chauveau has performed extremely well in elections. Whilst the PCL lost 5 seats in 4202, the pollsters were predicting much heavier losses, and with the nearest parties losing more substantial amounts of seats, it was generally accepted that Chauveau had delivered a good result. In the 4204 elections, the PCL made a gain of 22 seats, again a result that was not foreseen by the pollsters. Whilst some critiques have argued that this was because of his First, Second, and Third Officers, all of whom are regarded as some of the best politicians in Lourenne; Madeleine himself praised the leader of the PCL for his "excellent achievement within elections" and "spirited leadership". In December 4214, Chauveau offered his resignation as Director of the PCL in order to spend further time with his family. This triggered Party elections, and he was replaced by Mathieu Lambert. He was officially honoured by the National Assembly, alongside Jacques Bourgeois and Beatrice Valgeois, for his work on the founding of the Dovanic Union. Mathieu Lambert Life-long friend of William Chauveau, the two met at their independent primary school in Tiffanie. Lambert also went to Tiffanie University, again with the aim to enter politics, but he took - as with Madeleine - economics. Here, he graduated with a first, and entered into economics, being viewed as a younger version of Madeleine by many within the community. He introduced his friend to Madeleine, and it was through him that Chauveau and Madeleine were able to form plans to create the PCL. Regarded by many as one of the country's best economists, Lambert has served as Lourenne's finance minister since October 4192, except for three years (December 4199-4202) where the PCL were in opposition. He has pressed for less government intervention, and is one of the PCL's most prominent speakers within the House - especially regarding economic issues. In 4214, he took over the position of Director from William Chauveau. Despite this, he maintained his candidacy for the position of Minister of Finance, and instead opted to place Estelle Madeleine as the party's candidate for the Presidency. He presided over a woeful election result in 4216, and there were several calls for him to resign. However, despite this, he helped to stabilise results, and reconfirm a strong cabinet position. It is believed that his pull of the PCL to the right has helped to orchestrate the move to the right of the National Assembly. In 4225 he saw his party regain the Presidency, and confirm their status as the largest party. Category:Political parties in Lourenne Category:Libertarian political parties